


Us Against The World

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris make a good team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Us Against the World by Westlife.
> 
> Thanks to mellowdee and mmmfelicious for the beta.

Adam knew ever since the first time he met Kris that they would make a great team, make great friends. That was before he started crushing on the other man though. But as he always said, a crush is a non-threatening thing - until it turns into love. 

There's been several times over the year that they've been there to pick up the pieces for each other when things have gone south. Kris had been there, no questions asked, when he and Drake were over. 

Now though, Adam doesn't really know what to do. Kris and Katy are over. That's something he never could have anticipated, but he'd promised to always be there for Kris, and this time, it's more important than ever. All he can do is hold him, let Kris cry in silence and know that Kris will tell him what happened when he's ready. 

“It's because of you,” the words are barely a whisper and shouldn't mean anything, but they do. 

Adam just kisses Kris' hair and pulls him even closer. They've made it this far; they'll make it through this time too. It'll be them against the world. 

**The End**


End file.
